


A Good Afternoon

by orphan_account



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, One-Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Another prompt someone had made me do in Tumblr.) Nano and Smiff goes outside together to hang out under a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Afternoon

“…Wanna bet?”

Nano’s eyes fluttered open at the sudden question, a soft frown stretching across her face as she turned her head towards the slime man. “What?” she murmured, furrowing her eyebrows in puzzlement, and she sat up from the ground, now properly facing him. “What do you mean?”

“You said you doubt that I’d get someone to date me anytime soon,” Smiffy explained, an arm behind his head, working as a pillow. The shade of the tree against them made things more dramatic than it actually should, Nano suddenly realized.

“So… wanna bet?”

The purple girl looked at him with a strange expression for a second, before she amusingly rolled her eyes at him. “You know, I didn’t want to make that into a competition, Smiffy.”

“Yeah, but it’s more fun that way, isn’t it?” he defended, but a small smirk was clear on his face. He knew what he was doing. “And I know you like fun.”

Nano pursed her lips, huffing slightly. “I-I… I guess that’s true, yeah.” She can’t lie, she does like a bit of fun and challenges here and there.

Smiffy’s smirk grew wider. “ So, how about it?”

The purple girl stared at him for a bit. “You aren’t gonna let me say no either way, aren’t you?”

He let out a small lazy chuckle. “Mate, you know me too well. A little bit too well, in fact,” he continued to keep rambling on, just to spite her. “I’m pretty sure you’ve seen me naked!”

“Yeah—No,” Nano laughed out. “You wish.”

He kept silent, turning his head to the other side.

Nano felt a small blush grow on her cheeks. “Y-Yeah, er, anyway…  What are we betting here exactly?” she quickly changed the subject. “Let’s say that, for some reason, you  _do_  get a date. Oh, and by the way, uh…” She raised a finger. “Don’t cheat. You’re not bribing anyone to fake-date you, okay?”

Smiffy groaned. “Well, that’s my whole plan gone! Back to square one, I guess.”

Nano rolled her eyes at him. “Haha,” she laughed dryly. “You make me laugh.”

He grinned widely. “Hey, you’re welcome.”

She snorted, and she playfully hit him at his shoulder. “Ow!” He yelped slightly in pain, rubbing his shoulder with a small frown. “That hurt!”

“Anyway… Back to what I was talking about,” she continued, ignoring his protests. “What are we betting here?”

Smiffy pressed his lips together in thought. “…If I win, I get to have bragging rights.”

“Ooh, that’s a good prize…” Nano admitted, mumbling to herself. “And, okay - let’s say, at the end of the week, you don’t end up getting a date. Then what do I get for winning?”

He furrowed where his eyebrows should be together. “What? Wait, wait, who said there’s a time limit?”

“Well, I mean, there should be, shouldn’t it?” she argued back. “You’ll end up getting someone to date you one way or another in a few years from now anyway, so.”

The green man stared at her face for a second before a smile cracked across his face. “I’m taking that as a compliment, so thanks.”

Nano snorted. “Yeah, sure, whatever… Anyway, again  - God, stop changing the subject - what do I get if you don’t at the end of the week?”

“Then  _you_  get bragging rights,” Smiffy answered swiftly. “You can be all ‘I told you so’ and shit like that. And I won’t be able to stop you.”

Nano happily beamed. “Ah, alright!” She’s always wanted that luxury of getting to mock him and getting away with it. It seemed like such a dream back then, but it already seems like a reality in a week time. “Okay, it’s a deal. You have _one_  week, alright? And no bribery or anything like that.”

Smiffy hummed softly, and he closed his eyes once again, letting the peacefulness of the early afternoon sink in. Nano stared at his face for a while. A soft neutral frown settled upon the green man, and his breathing was in a steady and normal pace, like he was sleeping.

He seemed so at peace… A rare sight.

The purple girl sighed, and she laid her head back down on the ground as well beside him, staring up at the tree’s leaves. She couldn’t help but let a slow smile suddenly escape her, however, as Smiffy’s grip around her own hand grew tight.

What a nice afternoon.


End file.
